


Boat Drinks

by Grimfyre



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Kerry/Male V, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Kerry, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimfyre/pseuds/Grimfyre
Summary: A more detailed and added depth scene of Kerry and Male V's time of the yacht from Kerry's questline "Boat Drinks." In which Kerry shows V just how much of a pure power bottom he is and V loves it.
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/Male V
Comments: 14
Kudos: 334





	1. Life's Loops

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic about the yacht sex scene that I felt was just way too short in game for how hot it was and I needed so much more man. Wanted something with more in-depth detail that hopefully gives you guys what you were looking for as well. This will consist of three chapters, the first being the slow burn and build up and the other two with all the smut you could want. <3

The setting sun of Night City cast a veil of long shadows and subdued hues across the ocean’s horizon. The soft hum of the yacht, dubbed ‘The Seamurai’ for god knows why, lulled V into an almost relaxed state of mind. Something he had yet to experience for quite some time since he inserted Silverhand’s chip into his head, all the while the sea vessel glided at a leisurely pace across the bay’s edge.

V would have been content to close his eyes right then and there. To allow the approach of darkness and the sea’s salty breeze to lull him into a much craved unsteady slumber, if not for the enticing sound of guitar strings being strummed ever so tenderly nearby. He opened his eyes, blue cybernetic irises flashing briefly in the dim light, as he focused his growing attention on the rockerboy sitting just across from him on the yacht’s deck lounge.

Kerry Eurodyne, though he was much older than V he looked and acted nothing of the sort. Instead boasting a lean, youthful physic with cybernetics traced in gold edges across tanned skinned that snaked down his throat. The sight enticed a brief thought of desire from the young male about how far down those cyber scars went. And how much he wanted to be the one to find out...

V found his gaze perhaps lingering a bit too long on his companion. His outfit didn’t help his situation either as it tightly hugged the older rocker in all the right places. He felt his face flush hot suddenly as he tried to push such silly youthful eagerness down. Fuck, what was wrong with him lately? V hoped the dimming light hid his flushed features just then from Kerry as a familiar taunting voice invaded his thoughts.

“Fuck V, you’d think you’d just met your first preteen crush with those horny thoughts going through your damn head. Just fuck the guy already and get that virgin cherry of yours popped. If I know Ker, which I do, you’re right up his alley. Kid always did love to take in stray street punks like you.”

V threw Johnny a scathing glare, catching the rocker who plagued his every waking moment laying on his back on the yacht’s guardrail. Ever smoking as always and gazing up at the stars without a care about the world around him.

“You know damn well I’m no fuckin’ virgin, Johnny.” V hissed lowly through gritted teeth as the rocker chuckled in response. His goading a success as it fueled his amusement.

“Oh don’t I know it, kid. You had us chatting up and then fucking that Angel doll for hours last week. Thought we’d be stuck there forever. Then there’s that joytoy guy you’ve visited, what? Like five-ten times now? I’ve lost count. Trust me, Ker’s a major improvement from them.”

V bit the inside of his cheek to stifle his retort without alerting Kerry to his internal spat with this insufferable cyber ghost that haunted him. “Us? We? You know you don’t have to be there to watch who I fuck, right. No one asked you to join.” He could feel himself growing flustered by the minute as he stifled a deep sigh to try and regain his composure, “Can’t you just go smoke your imaginary cigs at the bottom of the ocean or somethin’? Give me five minutes of some damn peace for once.”

Johnny threw up his hands in a lazy stretch to feign his uninterest at the situation while he took a nice long inhale from his cig, “Would if I could, V! Would if I could.” 

V rolled his eyes but decided to drop it there. Best to not give Johnny the constant satisfaction he craved at embarrassing him otherwise he’d never hear the end of it that night. It wasn’t but a few days ago that V had finally accepted his attraction to Ker was perhaps more than just a mutual desire to fulfill an itch. Where before he had his needs taken care of by joytoys or a past boyfriend or two, Kerry was… different.

The older man was more alive and ever taking things from one to a hundred in a matter of seconds. He kept V on the edge of his seat when they were out doing things together. Like blowing up vans to tick off silly k-pop stars or getting the old Samurai band back together for one night to scream their lungs out.

His heart suddenly skipped a beat just then as he remembered the kiss they shared on the balcony the night before. Did Kerry remember? Was it just an impulse of the moment? Just a one off thing? It felt far more personal of a moment than any kiss V had given or received before. One where they both laid their emotions bare and raw for the other to see. The kiss was deep and filled with a longing he had never felt before. It made him forget for just a moment that he was dying a slow and painful death. That maybe things could be normal and this was all just a bad dream. That maybe he and Ker could be…

“Hey V, you alright?”

V snapped his gaze back to reality. Kerry had at some point scooted closer to V while his mind was miles away. His hand placed lightly on the younger man’s thigh as he looked at him with quiet concern. “Y-yeah. Yeah-- sorry. Got lost in the moment is all, Ker.” The younger cyberpunk tried to save face as he brushed an absent hand through his short hair while Kerry gave him sly smirk.

“Mm, lost in the moment ‘cause of me? Or is Johnny bein’ his usual asshole self and teasin’ ya again?”

God, V loved that smirk of his. It immediately made him feel at ease, the tension he didn’t know he had built up escaping his shoulders, as he gave a soft laugh under his breath, “Hmm, maybe both? But I’m listening now. Keep playing, Ker, it sounded good.” He felt Kerry give him a teasing grip on his inner thigh in response before letting it slowly trail upwards with intent. The sensation eliciting a small quick breath to escape V’s lips, before the older rocker drew it away, leaving the younger male disappointed and confused for a moment.

His disappointment didn’t last long though as Kerry instead laid a jean tight leg slowly over V’s lap and leaned back with guitar in hand. “I’m glad you like it. This song is going to be a hit, V. Just like back with Samurai. Fresh, raw, real. I can feel it.”

V gave the older rocker a slight scoff at that. It was always ‘go big or go home’ with Kerry. Did he drag V out here just to tell him that and reminisce about the past with Samurai for hours under the moonlight? He got that enough already with Johnny. If he knew Kerry Eurodyne there was definitely more to why he seemed to want V to join him on the yacht so urgently, but he played along for now. 

“Eeh, and you need company for that?”

Kerry’s voice grew somber, “Not just your company. I needed you, V.” This caught the young cyberpunk by surprise. He gave the older male a slight tilt of the head in interest as Kerry continued.

“Been thinkin’ about that Us Cracks fiasco lately… ‘Bout how you helped me. A lot. You shake things up, V. Make me feel… I mean, ‘fore you came along I was stuck in mud- scared of my own shadow, even. Unmovin’. Unchangin’.”  
There it was once more. It was just like before on the balcony, that raw and real moment where emotions were being laid bare again. “And now?” V could feel himself being drawn to the other man as he asked the question. His curiosity piqued.

“Got me thinkin’ of a new song- a new album, even! A real fuckin’ thrasher with a new soul. Like everything from now on… had what I think folks call- an epiphany!”

V couldn’t help but laugh sweetly at Kerry’s constant enthusiasm, “Could just be what folks call ‘maturity’ Ker.” he mused.

The older rockerboy flashed a sly smile back, “You’ll see. No more mayhem, no more shady-ass schemes. Done with that.” V raised a skeptical eyebrow to this.”Well...” Kerry paused with a shrug, “Startin’ tomorrow that is.” He suddenly stood up without warning, “All right. Now, for a breath of freedom!” And then promptly began smashing his one of a kind guitar against the yacht flooring. Each smash echoing frantically as strings and wood snapped apart into splinters.

Annnd there it was. That was the Kerry Eurodyne moment he was waiting for. V ducked quickly as the rocker threw what was left of the priceless antique overboard into the ocean’s depths. “You gonna fuckin’ help me, or just stand there like a gonk?”

Kerry challenged as V just looked at him with a knowing smile, “Heh, chaos and destruction? Why the fuck not.” He got up and followed the older man into the boat’s inner sanctum, “And no regrets after? Ownin’ a trashed yacht?”

The question earned him a loud scoff from Kerry, “MY yacht?! Honestly think I’d name my boat ‘Seamurai’? Fuck…” Well that answered the question about the odd boat name.

That made V stop abruptly, “Wait, whose the fuck is it then?!”

Kerry just continued to stroll inside the yacht’s lower deck as if he owned the place. Hips swaying with a cocky attitude. All the while slowly letting his arm glide across a nearby bar and letting it gather the expensive liquor bottles collected there, before promptly smashing them to the floor with a rising fury, “Leadhead motherfucker, L.B. Kovacheck.”

V followed him inside, noting the expensive interior and its belongings as the name finally hit him, “Kovacheck? THAT kovacheck?”

The older rockerboy urged V to come deeper inside with a wave of his hand as he traveled behind the bar in search for something, “Mhm. Never got the chance to properly ‘thank’ him for the Us Cracks shit… and a few other things.” V tensed slightly as he watched Kerry pull out an ax as his prize. So long as Kerry didn’t get his hands on fire they were at least somewhat safe on the boat for the time being. He learned real quick that Ker had a slight pyromaniac tendency.

“Come on, V! Choose somethin’ and smash it already. This one’s on L.B.”

It was the last push V needed to give in as he laughed at the absurdity of it all, but damn, this was gonna be fun! “OK, let’s rip this boat to shreds!” he hollered with unbridled glee as he immediately began tearing the closest thing near him off the walls and smashing it to the ground. This was the part of Kerry he loved best. The part of him that just screamed to let go of the world’s problems and just enjoy the here and now in all it’s imperfect glory. 

“Either he’s gone senile or he’s finally wizened the fuck up. Could be either.”

Johnny’s familiar tone broke through the chaos as he digitally appeared on the nearby couch. Watching the whole scenario with hidden amusement. V flipped him off and continued to help Kerry destroy the place with a now mounting infectious enthusiasm. It wasn’t long before Kerry himself ditched the ax and was struggling to break off a mounted flag rod at the back of the room, calling for V to help. Using both their combined strength the rod groaned under the strain, before finally snapping off abruptly.

V had to catch himself as he fell forward with the force. Bracing to stop his fall against the other man as he did the same, both meeting an inch from the other’s face while eyes locked in a breathless silence.


	2. Raw and Real

Blood and adrenaline pounded loudly within V’s head making it harder and harder to think. His heart beating rapidly from the mounting rush. The moment made him brazenly bold just then as he reached up without warning to hook the rocker’s head from behind with a forceful hand and finally lock lips. Teeth clacking slightly as they both adjusted to taste the other fully and with increasing vigor. V couldn’t help but finally give in to all his desires as he felt Kerry’s tongue roughly explore his mouth with a fierce intensity. The taste exciting him as he wrestled back with his own, not wanting to be bested by this man’s obvious years of experience. He felt a strong hand suddenly snake under his tank top, causing his crop top leather jacket to fall down to V’s arms in the process as he quickly shook it off. All the while reveling in the sensation of Ker tracing slowly over his abs with searching fingers and lifting the shirt along the way to reveal bare skin with a serpent tattoo seductively trailing across it. 

V could no longer stifle the sweetly soft moans that began to escape him as Kerry teased his sensitive nipple with one hand while the other kept his head locked in place, refusing him air and forcing him to take all of what the experienced rockerboy’s mouth had to offer. Just when V felt he could no longer bare it and began to feel himself struggle to breath did Kerry finally release him. The cyberpunk was left momentarily breathless and in a drunken daze as the older man flashed him a sly smile before pulling away. Licking his lips with satisfaction and wiping the lingering saliva with the hand that had sneaked under V’s tank just moments before, all while V was left to try and recover quickly. It left the young cyberpunk aching and desperately wanting more as he watched Kerry saunter towards a nearby stereo. Casually he clicked through the running Night City station’s before settling on the classic rock channel. A blaring base of drums and a solo guitar begins to play as it picks up its pace. The vibrations making the boat’s hull thrum with each beat to the point V could feel it rattle his very bones.

As the music began to encompass their world entirely within its embrace, V watched with anticipation as Kerry let it seemingly wash over him like a wave. Rolling his shoulders and head back with a deep sigh at the intense vibrations, the lean rockerboy arched his back with arms outstretched to prop himself against the counter with the blasting radio. He stretched out the rest of his body like a feline, presenting his ass with an enticing allure and half lidded gaze that left V speechless as he watched the show. Feeling his own leather pants begin to become increasingly tight and uncomfortable as he grew excited.

Fuck, he was hot. V could begin to feel his senses slowly returning to him as he took in the sight of such an attractive man. There was no doubt in his mind now that Kerry had invited him here for something much more than just a close chat or a longing kiss. Both were growing drunk on the other’s lust filled desire and neither of them were about to leave anytime soon.

The music seemed to lure them both into a stupor as they each gave in to fully let it takeover them completely. V watched with bated breath as Kerry moved away from the radio, dancing with an almost hypnotic motion as he closed the distance between him and V in a matter of moments. He gently grabbed each side of the younger cyberpunk’s face and drew him into another deep kiss, causing V to lose his senses once more to the intoxicating taste, before he felt a hand on his chest roughly push him back against the wall with a thud. V didn’t have the chance to even process the motion before he felt Kerry’s hand slide to his throat in a possessive hold while the other trailed down to expertly unzip his leather pants with ease.

“Fuck, Ker, wait I-” V could barely utter the words before Kerry released the younger male’s trapped erection. His member hardening more at the firm touch, as the experienced rocker began to pump vigorously, making sure to use V’s pre-cum to help lubricate the process while he began a new assault of the young cyberpunk’s open mouth. V had to grab his lover’s shoulder with one hand and his bleached blond hair with the other to keep himself propped up against the onslaught of multiple overwhelming sensations at once. 

He moaned loudly at the aggressive hand job, relishing the pressure that increased around his neck and throbbing cock as Kerry choked him ever so slowly with a possessive moan of his own, “Mmm, looks like I just found your first little kink, didn’t I? I wonder how many more I can find…” V shivered with excitement at Kerry’s words. His voice a seductive purr in his ear that raised the hairs on the nape of his neck. Fuck, he was making this way too easy for the other man. He saw the victory already in Ker’s lustful gaze and decided now it was his turn to take control and change the pace before he lost himself completely.

As if on cue the music suddenly switched to an even faster, more aggressive tempo. Allowing V to catch Kerry off guard the moment he rolled his head back to drink it all in. Without missing a beat V pushed back against the older rocker’s chest with both hands. Making sure to catch him so he didn’t trip as Kerry looked taken aback almost by the sudden change in power. Once he realized by V’s more dominate demeanor that he hadn’t hurt him to warrant such a reaction, the older man immediately shot his young companion a seductive playful grin that invited him to continue if he dared.

V kept up the pressure without pause and cornered Ker onto the nearby couch, pushing him down with a forceful hand while the rocker quickly got the message and turned around. Getting on his hands and knees and presenting himself to V once more. He flashed the young cyberpunk an alluring gaze from over his shoulder, reaching around to spank his still clothed ass as a teasing gesture to V and as a challenge. V grabbed the slender man’s waist without hesitation, pulling it towards him to give a few playful dry humps before spanking him hard once and earning a wonderful load moan from his partner. 

Seemed he wasn’t the only one who had kinks. 

At this new prospect V grabbed the hem of Kerry’s tight rocker jeans and tried to pull them down to give him more access to the fine ass that had been taunting him all night. Fucking hell he hated tight pants for this very reason! While they were hot as all fuck they were nearly impossible to pull off from behind like this. As if sensing V’s momentary lapse of weakness Kerry playfully turned around, denying V his prize a little longer and prolonging his torment with an almost all too gleeful expression to his struggle. 

“What’s wrong pretty boy? Need help findin’ somethin’?” Kerry teased with a wicked smirk as V tried to hide his frustration unsuccessfully, “You did that on purpose, Ker! Fuckin’ tease is what you are.” V pouted slightly and felt his face flush hot with humiliation against his will. The older man leaned up for a second to hook a confidant hand behind his neck and pull him down closer so that V hovered just inches over his lover’s body. “That face right there, V. That’s what I like to see. What I want more of- need more of...” V was trapped in that hypnotic icy blue gaze of Kerry Eurodyne that commanded attention when he spoke with such a serious, deep growl to his voice. He felt the older male’s other hand reaching up now to trail a thumb across V’s lips. Tracing the edges with slow, agonizing intent before inserting a digit into his mouth. V began to instinctively suck on the finger offered to him, not breaking eye contact as he watched Ker’s gaze light up with pure delight at the sight of such eagerness from his younger partner.

A second was quickly added and then a third. V using his tongue to explore each one with a soft moan, savoring the taste and showing his lover just what sweet pleasures his mouth could potentially offer. He watched intently as Kerry seemed to grow drunk at the sight. The older rockerboy’s eyes becoming half lidded from the mounting lust, making V’s confidence return with a vengeance once more. The young cyberpunk continued to suck seductively on the fingers as he brought his free hand to grab the large bulge that was growing taught in the rocker’s tight jeans. The touch and firm movements at the trapped cock immediately eliciting a sweet sigh from Kerry that made V’s excitement increase tenfold.

Wanting much more now V teasingly released Ker’s fingers from the warmth of his mouth one by one. Letting a string of saliva fall in the process as he felt Kerry’s other occupied hand dig into the back of of his neck roughly, nails drawing a bit of blood in the process. This earned the rocker a sharp breath and a loud expletive from V as he savored the mixture of pain and pleasure. Another kink perhaps found. It was the last thing to tip him over the edge as he let out a lustful growl. Immediately V tore off his own shirt to fully reveal his sweat slick torso, not pausing to give Kerry the pleasure of reveling in such eye candy just yet, as he dove down and did the same for his lover’s tank top as well. Finally revealing those golden laced cyber scars that trialed down oh so wonderfully across the rocker’s finely toned body.

Without waiting for another second the two men locked lips once more. Bare torsos finally feeling the other’s skin while they wrestled. V laying on top and Kerry bucking his hips slightly underneath him in response. Their kisses now turning deep and wild with unbridled desire. Hands exploring each other frantically in a fight for dominance, before V felt Ker’s nails rake across his back with a wonderful, painful possessiveness that made him gasp out loudly without restraint. Feeling himself beginning to slip to the rockerboy’s will again, V quickly let his kisses trail away from the older male’s lips and focused on following his gold laced cyber scars as they led down his neck and towards his chest. Leaving a flurry of nips and soft bites along the way that was clearly driving his partner wild.

“Fuckin’ hell, V. Now whose the fuckin’ tease, huh?”

The young cyberpunk simply gave the rocker a cheeky smile at this as he continued to travel lower and lower down Kerry’s abdomen. Letting his tongue trace slowly over each cybernetic scar and biting the soft skin in between. Making sure to draw out the experience as long as painfully possible, reveling in how now Kerry was the one growing impatient. His moans turned to desperate whines and frustrated growls. Not wanting to deny his sugar daddy for much longer for fear of having the tables turned in punishment, V swiftly undid Kerry’s belt and zipper before finally releasing his trapped cocked in all its fully erect glory.

The young cyberpunk took a moment to appreciate the sheer size of it all with a heavy breath. He hovered just over the tip, catching Ker’s icy blue gaze with a seductive glint of his own as he gripped the base of his prize, not breaking eyesight this time while he slowly let his tongue explore the head of the erect dick with small swirls and feverish kisses. The taste of salty pre-cum and the wonderful musk of his lover causing V to hum sweetly as he steadied Kerry’s bucking hips and arching back. A clear sign that Ker wanted him to take more as V continued to tease and deny for as long as possible. The older rocker, finally having enough sass from his young partner, pushed V back with a smirking growl as he sat up to change positions on the couch. Now sitting and leaning back while he made V kneel on the floor before him. Spreading his legs wide and guiding V back to his throbbing member with a steady, but forceful hand. He laced his fingers through the young cyberpunk’s short hair to make sure this time he behaved. 

“Show me how much that sweet mouth of yours can take.”

V looked up with a feigned innocence as Kerry issued the challenge and took command. Fucking hell, V loved this too much to complain at the power shift that was taken from him once again. Giving head was where his talents shined despite his younger age compared to Ker’s vast years of experience. No longer able to hold back his eagerness, V grabbed the loosened hems on Kerry’s tight jeans and finally flung them out of his way across the room, before then promptly taking the rocker’s dick in his mouth fully. Moaning deeply at the taste and girth as he began to gradually bob his head subconsciously to the beat of the thrumming music. Making sure to swirl his tongue up and down along the shaft’s pulsating vein to add to the sensation. V busied one of his hands to gently play with his lover’s ball sack while the other kept a firm, pumping grip on the rocker’s dick as he sucked. His heart began to race faster as he heard Ker’s sharp gasps at the increasing pleasure and intensity. The young cyberpunk now becoming even more hungry to devour and consume his partner's twitching cock as he glanced up occasionally to take in the wonderful sight of Kerry melting in his mouth. 

“Fuck V… gah! Damn, you don’t disappoint. Don’t- ah… Mmmm, don’t stop...”

He could feel Ker’s grip tighten in his hair as he kept V in place. Allowing the young male to only surface as far as the tip before pushing his head back down gingerly to continue his work. Denying him the chance to tease or leave him this time. The pleasure now becoming more intense as the rocker rolled back his head and moaned breathless praises while V worked his dick over with a talent that he had clearly not been expecting from the younger man. His hips beginning to buck slightly as V began to deep throat his partner with a ravenous appetite.

V was prepared to suck him off fully right then and there. To taste and swallow everything Kerry had to offer him, but he was rudely stopped in this endeavor as he felt a hand catch his chin and force him to look up. The sudden sharp angle made his lovely treat pop from his mouth in the process, a string of saliva mixed with pre-cum dripping down his chin, as he gave Kerry a confused, needy look. Hoping he had not done something wrong, he was instead met with the sight of Ker’s sweat slicked body basked in a lust-filled glow and drunken gaze- panting heavily as he stroked V’s hair lovingly to take a moment and regain control of himself.

“You keep that up and I’ll blow way too soon…” Kerry gingerly wiped the saliva from V’s chin with a thumb as he said this. Before slowly bringing it back to his mouth to lap it with a teasing tongue, “And I don’t want this party to end just yet.”

Without any warning V was thrust backwards with a forceful push. Making him stand up to try to catch himself before Kerry was there to steady his hips and bring their bodies close. Still trying to recover from being stunned by the suddenness of it all, the older rockerboy took advantage of V’s momentary weakness. He swiftly lowered himself to focus on the young cyberpunk’s still unattended and aching cock, pulling down his tight leather pants with a growl and casting the last article of clothing either of them had to the side. With that he went to town on V’s dick, immediately deep throating with a ferocity and attention the young man had rarely experienced. His tongue hitting all the right spots making V weak at the knees.

“Ffffuuck…!” It was all V could breath out as he was brought to an unsteady sit on the low glass table just in front of the couch, a clatter of glasses and drinks being cast roughly to the ground in the process to make room. Unable to stand any longer, V placed a hand on Kerry’s bobbing head while the other helped him to keep his balance as he leaned back. Lacing his fingers weakly through bleach blond hair and taking in the sight of his lover devouring his aching cock with a hungry vigor. The sound’s of Kerry’s deep moans and sweet sucking sending V almost over the edge as he rolled back his head with a gasp. It was like experiencing a high no drug could ever fully give him and one that he was addicted to no less. V didn’t think he could hold back much longer…

Sensing he was about to cum Kerry abruptly stopped in his meal. Immediately causing V to whine plaintively to his partner in desperation, “Fuck, Ker- no! Why’re you doin’ this to me?!” This only earned the young cyberpunk a sweet laugh as Kerry kept his hand firmly wrapped around V’s throbbing member. Making sure to place a thumb over the tip in the process and waiting a few agonizing seconds till V’s excitement was forced to calm as he was denied release.

“Cause V, I already told you. I don’t want this party to end just yet...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying it so far! Last chapter will have all that I promised left in the tags next so hope you are looking forward to it. Any and all comments and kuddos keeps me going and helps me finish my works so thank you all for the support. <3


	3. Fires of Passion

V could only pant heavily with a pained expression as he was forced to not climax. Watching with a half lidded, drunken gaze as Kerry reached for something nearby with his free hand. What he brought back made the young cyberpunk stiffen slightly in realization. He held a lighter in his hand. Which meant Kerry had fire… fuck.

Still breathless and coming down from his first high- V could only watch silently as a single flick of the rocker’s finger ignited the lighter with an audible click. Making sure his younger lover’s full attention was on watching the flickering flame, Kerry moved it back and forth in a slow, mesmerizing motion. The sight was almost hypnotic to V. Like Ker’s dance before, he couldn’t seem to take his eyes off it despite the potential danger it imposed. The spell was abruptly broken however when the rockerboy suddenly threw it to the far end of the couch, setting the plush pillows resting there aflame in a sudden burst of pyre. 

“The hell Ker-!” V didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence as he felt a strong hand jerk his chin roughly to pull his attention back to the older man. “Eyes on me, V. Or every time you look at the fucken’ fire I’m goin’ to have to punish you...” V was simply speechless as Kerry threw him that stupid sly smirk that made him fall for this crazy fool. God, why was this such a turn on?! They were literally going to fuck with fire burning all around them. Every fiber in V’s body was telling him to look at the growing flames and get the hell out of there. However, he wasn’t given the chance as Kerry gave him a rough, possessive kiss. One that made V’s sense of well being completely melt away as he felt himself being moved back to the couch behind them.

The young cyberpunk was positioned to sit atop the couch’s headrest this time, still caught up in their passionate kiss, as Kerry stood below and spread V’s legs before pulling him roughly closer. Their locked lips were interrupted as V felt something else invade his mouth. His lover had gone back to inserting his fingers once more to be sucked on by the young male. All three this time with a firm command, “Suck, and I mean really lather it up this time for me.” Kerry purred seductively. V didn’t hesitate and did as he was told. Paying close attention to each digit and letting his saliva gather thickly between them with hungry moans till the rocker was satisfied with his work. “Mmm, good boy. Now… relax.” Kerry whispered that last part which made V automatically submit meekly to his lover’s grasp. He gave a small, sharp gasp as he felt slicked fingers gently press into his ass. Slowly inserting themselves deeper and deeper into his warm heat before being brought back out in a scissoring motion. 

“Oh god, Ker- yes...fuck yes!” V absolutely loved the motion as it gradually increased in speed and intensity. His breathing now coming in ragged breaths as he felt the heat of the flames starting to grow around them, as if fueled ever hotter by their passion. The rising temperature brought back a brief sense of panic as he took a quick glance to see how far the fire had reached. Suddenly he felt an intense piercing pain as Kerry bit hard into V’s shoulder, drawing blood and leaving a possessive mark that caused the young cyberpunk to cry out in shock and ecstasy as he fell forward into his partner’s sweat slicked chest. “I said to not look at the fire or get punished didn’t I?” The older man then positioned V back into place, “Clearly I need to up my game to keep your attention.” He chuckled sweetly, peppering kisses across V’s neck and bruised mark as he removed his fingers and slowly massaged V’s entrance with slow, small circles to ease the soreness and replace it with pleasure again. 

V simply gasped at the sensation as he recovered from the searing pain in his shoulder. It was a fierce love bite that was defiantly going to leave a mark for a while and one that certainly made him focus his full attention on Kerry and only him. The mixture of such pain and pleasure sparked a primal hunger in the young male, however. One that made him recover quickly as he dug his nails into Ker’s flesh before flashing him a lustful gaze that wanted more. His need to be filled again growing more intense with each passing second. Not waiting for the rocker to wrestle control from him again, V reached up to pull his companion into another feverish kiss. This time biting Ker’s bottom lip in the process with a low growl and reaching down with a free hand to grab the older man’s erect dick, directing it to his needy pulsating heat that ached to be filled even more than before. “Fuck me. Now.” V whispered the command with a tinge of desperation as he felt his lover’s muscles flex underneath him in preparation, ready to fulfill his request without hesitation.

The young cyberpunk was almost caught off guard by the swiftness of the older man as he felt himself being pulled forward to sit just barely on the edge of the headrest. Kerry expertly positioned one of V’s legs to rest on his broad shoulder with an experienced hand, kissing its length in the process, while he held the other firmly in place to the side to allow for better access, before inserting his throbbing member with a slow yet forceful thrust into his young lover’s waiting heat. V immediately jerked his head back violently with a load yell filled with ecstasy. Eyes rolling in the back of his head as he felt his entrance being stretched to its limit before Kerry pulled back out and repeated the process with an increasing, unrelenting pace. 

“F-fuuuuck Ker, yes! Ah...ah, d-don’t stop... please!”

V was past the point of feeling embarrassed at begging so shamelessly for more. His youthful eagerness now taking over as he bucked his hips into each of his lover’s thrusts. Taking as much of his girth as possible and moaning loudly in the process. Through a half lidded gaze he watched with satisfaction as Kerry’s face seemed absolutely enamored at the sight before him. His breaths coming in ragged and heavy as he locked eyes with his young lover just then and flashed him a soft expression filled with both lust and what V dared to hope was perhaps even love.

“Damn V… so fuckin’ tight.” He breathed the words haphazardly between thrusts. V finding it hard to concentrate at the sight of it all, watching the rock star move so perfectly to the beat of the music, and marveling at the orange glow that cast his beautiful tanned features in a wonderful warmth. Still making sure to keep his attention on Kerry as the rocker leaned in close to V’s ear, “Mmm, wonder how many times... I can make you not cum… just to see that sweet face of yours...and hear you beg for more…” Kerry’s words made the young cyberpunk want to melt right then and there. To submit fully and be filled to the brim with his lover’s seed and then some, but like fucking hell he was going to deny him release again like before...

Regaining just a fraction of his senses, V slapped Kerry’s face playfully to reprimand the man for his incessant teasing. Which promptly earned him a cheeky smile as Kerry’s eyes flashed with delight, “Fuck yeah, V! Do it again! Harder this time…” The rocker made sure to lick his lips to add emphasis to this remark as V grabbed him by the neck lightly and pushed him back off the couch and off him with a laugh, “You’re a crazy motherfucker you know that, Ker?” The other man was clearly undeterred by being denied his mounting position as he moved in close again. Making sure to grab both his and V’s twitching cocks without hesitation as he brought them together and began to pump them both as one with slow, long motions. The sensation immediately made V weak at the knees as he tried to suppress a whimper, not wanting to allow Ker such an easy win after he had tried so hard to gain back control again.

“Mm, but you like that don’t you V? Maybe even secretly want it- long for it. To have someone work you till you submit… till you give in. I can give it to you, all you have to do is ask.” 

Fuuuck. It was getting harder to resist again as Kerry whispered those words softly with such a deep and seductive voice. Somewhere deep down that was exactly what V wanted but would never dare admit- at least not to Kerry’s face… not yet. V shuddered with delight as the rocker’s experienced hand slowly continued to pump their throbbing shafts together, making sure their pre-cum mixed in between with delightful slicked sounds. The slow burn becoming almost achingly painful at this point. At this rate the rockerboy would get exactly what he wanted and bring V to the very edge just to deny him release over and over. He had to do something or risk being trapped forever in this torment of endless pain and pleasure…

Losing his mind fast V acted on instinct and bit hard into his lover’s shoulder, making sure to draw blood as the wonderful metallic tang filled his senses. He dug his nails in next, raking them down the older man’s muscular back as hard as he could with a defiant growl, as Kerry sucked in air sharply at the sudden intense pain which broke his hold over V. Not wanting to leave Ker with just that alone, the young cyberpunk made sure to suck gingerly on the bite wound he had made. A love letter to the one Kerry had left on his skin moments before, as he let his tongue ease the bruising on the sensitive area, before peppering his fine work with soft kisses and sweet moans.

“God damn- kitty’s got claws!” Kerry pulled away as he said this, checking V’s work with curious eyes before giving him an almost admiring glance. As if to approve and reappraise the young cyberpunk’s boldness for such a tactic. “Mmm, now I’m curious to see what else this kitten’s got up his sleeve.” He mused before sauntering back to the couch, hips swaying as they shamelessly teased that fine ass of his, while he blatantly ignored the gathering flames that had encompassed half the room now. The fires flickering with keen interest as if to encourage the show so as to fuel their hungry flames. V couldn’t help but follow without thinking, eyes taking in all of Kerry’s backside with a growing hunger and narrowed gaze. But instead of sitting or forcing V to submit in another way like he expected, the older male instead bent over to grab the headrest- arching his back out now in a long stretch and satisfying sigh, before presenting his ass to the dumbfounded young lover behind him. Throwing V a seductive glance over his shoulder, Kerry gave him a wink and a cheeky smirk, “C’mon pretty boy. Don’t leave me waitin’. Show me what you can do...”

The sheer cockiness of this man and pure confidence that Kerry constantly exuded kept tripping V no matter how hard he tried to keep up. The young cyberpunk had been fighting for such a prize all night. His heart catching in his throat momentarily as he marveled at just how much this man kept him on the edge of his toes at every turn. God he fucking loved the rush he got from it all. Not wanting to keep Kerry waiting at his invitation, V responded to the challenge with a confidant step forward and a hard smack to the rockerboy’s toned ass. The action immediately sparked a shudder and loud moan from his lover, his back arching to press into V’s waiting cock as he grew impatient.

Before finally claiming his prize V remembered his crop top leather jacket laying nearby. He quickly scooped it up with a free hand and fished out his small bottle of emergency lubricant that he always kept on his person for just an occasion. Though he was more than willing to use his saliva and tongue again to get the job done, he was far too eager at that moment to take things slow and easy when he desired immediate satisfaction. That, and the fire was quickly spreading out of control around them. Trying to ignore the rising imminent danger, V swiftly popped the lid with his teeth and lathered his twitching member with half the bottle till it seemed to drip from the clear translucent substance. 

V carefully eased the tip of his pulsating dick into his lover’s waiting heat. Making sure to tease the entrance a bit as he attempted to steady Kerry’s gyrating hips. Though V tried to enter slowly so as not to cause his companion any discomfort, Kerry quickly grew impatient and took control of the pace, thrusting his ass back onto the younger male’s waiting cock as each seemed to scream out in ecstasy. There was no holding back now…

“God V, yes! Fuck! Harder! Don’t you dare hold back-!

V immediately began thrusting wildly into his lover’s ass. The slick slapping sounds of skin meeting skin only adding to the erotic bliss, all while Kerry moaned load praises and dirty expletives to encourage the increasing pace and beg for more. V kept one hand firmly on Ker’s hip while the other explored his beautiful backside with a searching hand. Loving the dips and curves as they traced his cyber scars and dug into bare sweat slicked skin. Making sure each of his thrusts were deep and powerful as he moaned out uncontrollably at the intoxicating warmth and tightness he was experiencing. “Fuck! Ker… I-I…” V was starting to see stars at the edge of his vision. His mind turning into a searing white light as all thought and reason left him. He wanted this. He needed this. He needed Kerry… wanted to tell him. To stay in this moment forever. But words had escaped him completely to be replaced by their labored breathing and faces basked in a near orgasmic high.

Without warning he felt Kerry leave him abruptly mid-thrust as his partner turned sharply around, his gaze filled with a needy look that desired only V just then. Unable to protest, the young cyberpunk simply stared back in a breathless stupor as the rockerboy locked lips with him in a wild display of tongues devouring each other in a frenzied hunger. V felt himself being pushed roughly back onto the couch in a sitting position with little protest on his part. Simply gazing up with a drugged expression as Kerry promptly positioned himself over the young cyberpunk’s lap and exposed cock, facing V as he hovered over him for a few agonizing moments. Sweat dripping down his forehead and body in streaks now while his arms shook slightly as he kept them on either side of his young lover, as if to pin him in and never let him go.

“V...I want you to be mine.” Kerry whispered those words so genuinely. So sweetly. Without hesitation or breaking his icy blue gaze from his pinned quarry. His expression filled with a great need and desperate want as V could only stare back up with wide-eyed wonder. Had he meant that as simply a one off thing? As a part of the moment? Or did he mean he actually wanted V to be his and perhaps something more? Kerry drew him into a gentle kiss just then that abruptly stopped all train of thought before leaning close to V’s ear, “Now, are you ready to come for me?” As if to add emphasis to this he slowly and delicately teased the edges of V’s earlobe with the tip of his tongue. Biting it softly and refusing to lower his hovering hips despite his young lover’s impatience till he heard his answer.

“God, Ker, yes. I’m all yours. Take what you want from me. Use me. Just fuck me-”

The young cyberpunk wasn’t given the chance to finish his response before Kerry guided V’s aching member back into his thickly lubricated entrance with an increased ferocity that blindsided the young male. The action was so sudden and so intense V had to grab tightly onto Ker’s bouncing hips as he threw back his head to let loose a loud cry filled with ecstasy. Though V was the one thrusting into his lover it was Kerry who controlled the pace, who controlled the thrusts, the speed- everything. The rock star was the living embodiment of a power bottom and V no longer gave a flying fuck about who held all the power just then. 

As if in response to the erotic scene reaching its peak, the fires began to roar and crackle with pure delight around them. The heat now growing almost unbearable as glasses shattered from the fire’s melting pressure and the stereo which played the music bursting from the pyre’s might. V was now completely oblivious to the blazing inferno that cheered them on as he continued to thrust wildly up into his gyrating lover. The tightness of Kerry’s ass fully encompassing V’s shaft as he expertly worked the young male’s dick over his prostate with yells of orgasmic bliss.

V was beginning to see stars at the edges of his vision once more. His vision becoming blurred and breathing erratic. The aching build up throbbing in his lower abdomen now rushing up with a burning heat to his shaft's pulsating tip. He couldn’t hold back any longer. Wouldn’t be able to even if he tried, as he threw all his strength into his next few thrusts. Bucking into Kerry with all his might, his cock going in as deeply as possible, as V held his partner close. Making sure to grab and pump the rockerboy’s dripping erection in the process as he reveled in the other male’s yells mixing with his own hoarse vocals of pure ecstasy. 

“Oooh god, f-fuck, Ker… ahh-ah! I-I’m going to… going to-gah...fffuuuuuck!!!”

Wave after wave of the blinding orgasm washed over him just then as he ejaculated hard into the tight warmth of his lover. His aching dick pulsing and twitching with each long stream that he released, Kerry’s ass clenching tightly in response with an unbridled moan. V made sure to continue to masturbate his partner’s throbbing shaft in the process as he looked up in a drugged-filled haze. Taking extra care to focus on the pulsating vein on the underside of his partner’s leaking cock and loving how he could feel Ker’s heart beating erratically through it in the process. V couldn’t help but worship the rockerboy’s overwhelming beauty and masculinity just then as Kerry cried out for release.

“Yes, V, fucking YES! Fill me up with every last drop! I’m almost there… just… just- OH FUCK! FUCK! FUUUUCK!”

The young cyberpunk leaned back a bit to allow the jutting stream from Kerry’s dick to fall all over V’s stomach and chest. Relishing the warmth as it touched his skin and mixed with his sweat, while he pumped stream after stream till he was certain Ker had released every last drop of his lovely seed onto his body. Satisfied with his work only when he felt the older man shivering with delight, he brought Kerry close till they each rested their foreheads against the other. Their breaths heavy and languished, each beaming with an exhausted smile on their sweat streaked faces as they kissed over and over again. Neither wanting to leave the other in that moment as they remained joined as one.

“God, V. I think we just fucked straight to hell.” It was Kerry who finally broke them of the blissful moment as V just chuckled weakly in response, “If this is hell then I don’t want to leave.” He wanted to protest as Ker sat up quickly, leaving the young cyberpunk wanting for more contact, as he did a three sixty and stood up with a cheeky smirk. “Well, we’re gonna burn in hell if we stay here for much longer. Come on!”

Kerry waved with a sly smile for V to follow as he dashed away. The young cyberpunk had to follow quickly in haste despite his body’s screaming protests as they ducked past the raging flames and ran out to the yacht’s open deck. V stopping briefly at the shock of cold air on bare naked skin as he sucked in the salty breeze in relief, realizing how close they’d just came to perhaps being trapped in there. Not hesitating for long, he followed the rockerboy to the edge of the yacht’s port side just as Kerry gave an audible woot and jumped into the lapping waters below. V just beamed a silly smile at the crazy fool as he did the same, making sure to do a cannon ball to add some flare, before the rush of sea water welcomed him into its cool, dark embrace.

It was V who had made it back to shore first as he waited patiently for Kerry to emerge. An all too familiar taunting voice breaking into his hazy thoughts as the digital flicker of Johnny caught in his peripheral vision. "Making us fuck my old best friend while everything burned around us, now there's a surprise I didn't see comin'. Fuckin' hot though I have to say. In more ways than one haha." V had forgotten how nice it was to have his private thoughts to himself as he threw Johnny a glare at his teasing, "Like I said Johnny, you don't actually have to watch who I fuck ya know." The old rock star simply took an inhale of his digital cig before throwing V a cocky grin, "Oh but this time I mean it. It was actually fun to watch- better than your last few encounters at least. I always did say if I had a second chance to come back I'd do Ker. Kid deserved it after all the shit he's been through 'cause of me." That response surprised V as he gave Johnny an intrigued side glance just then. Was that an actual genuine remark? Wondering just how much of that the old rock star actually meant, or which parts were just him trying to get a rise out of V like usual, he didn't get the chance to press further as he heard Kerry finally reach to shore where they stood. "Eyes up, V. Looks like your boyfriend's back. Give him a kiss from old Johnny will ya?" Yep, definitely back to goading and teasing again. V could never get a read on this guy...

Kerry was panting heavily as he finally surfaced and dragged himself to sit with a thud next to the young cyberpunk. “Heh… think I oughta start… usin’ my own pool more often, heh…” He leaned over to hook an arm around V’s neck, bringing the younger man to lean into him as they watched the burning yacht together explode under the moonlight. "God I really needed this. Thanks V...for everything tonight." V was surprised by the unexpected gratitude. No one had ever really thanked him for sex before. Well, not in such a genuine way at least or without handing him some quick eddies after before leaving. It made his cheeks flush hot just then as he tried to hide the shyness it made him feel against his will. "Haha, and I love that cute face of yours when you blush. Makes me want to see what else your hidin' away." This sparked a sharp playful glare from V as he gave his companion a small jab in the ribs as a reprimand, Kerry only laughing and holding him tighter in response. What was with his face that made rockers wish to tease him so damn much? Fuck if he ever knew, but at least he didn't seem to mind it too much when it was Ker who was doing it to him.

“Fuck doin’ things by the night city book. You and me, V- we deserve a round two. Whaddya say?”

V couldn’t help but feel his heart skip a beat at Kerry’s words as he tried to hide his surprise. So this wasn’t some one off thing? Kerry actually wanted to see more of him? It was both terrifying and exhilarating at the same time, but he made sure to nuzzle into his lover’s neck in response. Breathing in his scent all the while as he chuckled sweetly, “Pencil me in, Ker. And no countin’ rounds.” He felt the older rockerboy tilt his chin up just then so they were gazing into the other’s eyes for a few long breathless moments. The lapping waves of the seashore creating a calming sound as V reached up in the moment to hook lacing fingers behind Kerry’s head and bring them both into a sensual deep kiss. Another explosion from the sinking yacht bringing them both back to their senses as they each seemed reluctant to leave the other. 

“Fuck, I just remembered we left our clothes in there!” V was kicking himself at that. He liked those leather pants and jacket, and the prospect of trotting home in the nude wasn’t that appealing when his apartment was miles away on the other side of night city. Kerry just laughed sweetly into V’s neck as he nuzzled him in amusement, “Need a ride, V? How ‘bout crashin’ at my place tonight. In the mornin’ I can buy you some new threads and we can grab some of my special coffee again.” V could feel his features flush hot at the thought of accepting such a personal invitation and what else it might entail. However, he couldn’t deny the joy it brought him at the thought of holding on to Kerry for just a moment longer as he leaned deeper into his lover’s arms with a warm smile.

“Sure Ker, that sounds nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got the last chapter up just in time for Christmas! Meant this as a gift for my boyfriend for x-mas day so guess it's also a gift to you guys now as well haha. Hope you all enjoyed this fun ride with the smokin' hot Kerry and know that I'm already working on a Takemura X Male V fic for my next project. 
> 
> Enjoy yourselves out there, Samurais. ;)


End file.
